User talk:Shadowcrawler
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Shadowcrawler page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: Greetings, I Could Use Your Help I don't know if you noticed, but the last time TNT TLotLP posted on his talk page was June of 2010, so don't expect a response from him any time soon. In regards to the template, the Red Wiki dies not have the Faction Template that The Vault is using, so if you want the site to recognize the template, you have to create it here. You'd do it like you'd do to create any page except you need to put "Template:Infobox faction" as the title and copy all of the text from the copy and paste section of The Vault's page for that particular template. This is not extremely difficult, but it is not easy either, and if you don't follow the steps correctly the template will not display properly. If you feel you're up to this, give it a shot, if not, ask before you go further. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Template assistance Hi, I saw your posts on a couple of admin's pages about template assistance. I can probably help, but it would be best if you could hop on to the chat here when I or another admin is on. It would be easier to talk through what you're trying to do that way. The reason your first attempt didn't work is that you were editing an existing primary infobox template rather than creating a new one. Since you only need the infobox for a single page, it is best to have the code directly in the page rather than creating a template for it. As a start, edit your posse page and copy and paste the following into it - this is a basic infobox, which will at least get the framework on your page so that you can work from there. You can then edit the details. You'll need to choose the "source" tab of the editing window instead of the "visual" tab. That will look like this: 2ks4 (talk) 17:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you are the leader of a 360 clan. I am new to the clan scene and have never joined one before. Could we perhaps meet up on xbl and talk? If so, please send me your gamertag and I will invite you to a party. TheUknownHorseman 23:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC)